


Broken Girl (Chase Davenport fan fiction)

by directionergirl5087



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Starving, lab rats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionergirl5087/pseuds/directionergirl5087
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily was a small town girl with a lot of secrets. What happens when she meets the lab rats, and they find out her secrets? (Warning - Some graphic scenes will happen later on, and sorry for the sucky description) I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS, OR DISNEY XD<br/>Also on Fanfiction.net, Miss literati, FictionPress, Wattpad, Mibba and Quizazz/Quotev!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Ugh stupid alarm. I pressed the snooze button and almost fell back asleep. Keyword : ALMOST. My mom dumped a bucket of freezing cold ice water on me. When I say ice water, it literally had ice in it. "Get up you waste of space!" said my mom. I should probably tell you my story. When I was 10, my dad died from cancer and my mom resorted to drinking. When she was drunk she would abuse me, and when she was sober she would verbally abuse me. I developed depression and started cutting myself, since I was 10. When my friends, which I no longer have, started suspecting something I pushed them all away. My thoughts were broken when my mom screamed "Get ready for school before I drag you there!". Oh, did I mention I was starting a new school today, Mission Creek High School. I have never even heard of it. Wish me luck.

***Skips getting ready***

\- At School -

When I walked into school, I knew I was gonna get lost because it was so big. I had to go to the office first, and luckily it was right near the interance. I couldn't help but notice a really bubbly girl talking to some guys. Whatever, I have things to deal with now, and its not like anyone will ever notice me. After the office lady gave me my schedule, I went to my locker and opened it. Wow, everything I needed was already here ( Remind you of a old disney show? If it does tell me in the comments!). I looked on my schedule and saw that I have math first, ugh I hate math. Of course, I got lost on my way, and ended up on the other side of school. Then, one of the boys the bubbly girl was talking to came and said "Need some help finding your way around?". He was decent looking, but I was smart enough to know not to develop a crush on him, after all, no one wants a broken girl. I realized I hadn't replied when I said "S- sure.". Dang i'm stuttering. He chuckled and said " What class do you have?". "Math" I replied blankly. Yay no stuttering! He grinned then said "So do I! Follow me.". I did as I was told and as soon as I walked into the classroom the teacher, who I soon learned was Mrs.Witterman ( I made that name up, if its your last name then.... YOUR FAMOUS NOW :D) said "Oh! Look our new student, Emily Patternson (Same case with this name, but I sorta based it off a good friend of mine's name). Come intruduce youself!". Great. TONS of sarcasm there. The boy who walked me here, I still don't know his name, noticed I wasn't happy and shot me a look of sympathy. He probably did this to. I slowly walked to the front of the room and barely waved, and whispered "hi." under my breath. "You can sit next to Chase. Chase, please raise your hand." Mrs.Witterson said. The boy raised his hand, and it was surprisingly the boy who walked me here. Coincidence. I say down next to him, and he whispered "At least you sit next to some one you know." and smiled at me. I didn't wanna seem bitter, so I smiled a small smile back. I looked at the front of the room and waited for this to be over. 

***skips to end of math class*** 

The bell rang and I was glad math was over, but the teacher was nice. As I was leaving I made sure to flash her a small smile to let her know I liked her, and she smiled back, a bit more brightly than me. When I got into the hallway, Chase hurried over to me. Wow, I never thought some one would want to be near me. He said "What is your next class?". I replied with a simple "English.". For a second he looked sad, but it quickly faded away and he said "I have Science, but the room right there is English.". I looked to where he pointed, and it was right across the hall. "Thank you." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and started heading off to his class. He was nice, I thought. Then I noticed the girl he was talking to before walk in the classroom. Oh great. Note the sarcasm. I walked in the room, and the same thing happened with this teacher, Mr.Barberson. I had to sit next to that girl, I learned her name was Bree. She talked most of the class, when finally Mr.Barberson shut her up. Man shes annoying. I learned that Chase is her brother, she also has a brother named Adam, one of her best friends is some boy named Leo, and I learned every boy problem she had. She was nice though, just a little talkative. When the bell rang, she jumped up and nearly pushed me into the hall. She squealed and said "Lets have you meet my friends!". I didn't even have a choice because she pushed me over to them. She pointed to Chase and said "This is Chase, who you've already met." Then she pointed to a really tall guy who was smiling big, and she said "Thats Adam. He isn't the brightest." Then she pointed to a boy who looked about nine and said "Thats Leo. He.... is Leo.". Wow. Leo looked offended and said "Hey! You can't say ANYTHING about me?!?!" I could sense his anger. Bree said " Well you play with dolls.". At that, everyone cracked up but me, but I did give a small smile. Leo said "They're action figures!" Bree said "Yeah, right.". Then Adam spoke up and said "What is your next class?". I looked on my schedule and said "Health". Adam got a mixture between a super excited and a phyco face and said "So do I!". Just then the bell rang, and Adam literally dragged me to Health. Wow he has a strong grip. I winced a little, because he pressed down on my cuts from a week ago, but he didnt notice. When we walked in, just like all my other teachers, Mrs.Carloman made me intoduce myself. She said I could sit next to Adam. Okay, this is just freaky. I sat next to him, and he seemed pretty happy.

***Skips to end of Science class***

I didn't really talk to Adam that much. When the bell rang he said "Wanna sit with us at lunch?". I was confused by this, no one ever talked to me, let alone invite me to lunch. I looked at him confused and said "Are you sure you want me to sit with you?". He said "Yeah!" a little to loudly. I was still confused, and considered denying because I don't want to get attached to these people, because no one liked me for long. I guess one lunch won't hurt though. So I said "Okay. Sure."

*** Skips to lunch***

When I walked in the lunch room, I noticed lots of kids looked my way. Ugh thats why I hate being the new girl. I went to get lunch, and everything looked like it was alive. I ended up just getting some veggies and a apple. When I got their table they were all happy to see me. Chase seemed the happiest. He looked at my tray and eyed the food a little, but it faded soon. Bree said "Hey... wait we don't know your name." she said. Most people don't care enough to learn my name, so this shocked me. I said "My name is Emily.". Then Bree started talking. She pretty much took up the entire lunch talking about her day. I was sad to find out I had no more classes with anybody I knew. Oh well.

*** Skips to end of school day***

When school was over I walked home and saw that my mom was drunk, oh no this can't be good. When my mom saw me walk in she said "Get over here you piece of crap!" (if you can't tell i'm trying to use only clean language in the story, so sorry for sucky insults) I walked over to my mom, and she said "Go buy me more beer!" Uh oh. I knew I couldn't do that, so I knew I was gonna get hurt today. I told her I couldn't get it for her because i'm under 21, and she threw a glass bottle at my neck. Then she pushed me down and started kicking my stomach. Eventually she just told me to go to my room. I went into my room, which also had a bathroom connected, and I went in there to first check my neck. Dang, thats a lot of blood! I stopped the bleeding then check my stomach and saw that bruises where already forming. I touched my stomach a little, and cried out in pain. Bad mistake. I started feeling tired from all the blood loss, so I just went to bed.

Chase's POV

***Starts at beginning of the day***

I woke up in my capsule, time for school! I got ready then got out of my capsule, along with Adam, and Bree. Bree looked bored, and Adam looked.... like Adam. Mr.Davenport came in and said "Come on guys, I will drop you off at school.". By now Leo was in the lab. Bree said "Can't we take the bus?". She doesn't like being seen with Mr.Davenport. "No! Now come on." said Mr.Davenport. 

***Skips to school***

I was talking with Adam, Bree, and Leo, but wasn't really paying attention. Then, I noticed this really pretty girl walk in. She didn't look like all the other girls at the school. I liked that. I noticed she got a schedule, so shes new. When the bell rang, I noticed she was heading in the direction of my class, so I followed her. I know, I seem like a stalker. I noticed she looked lost, so I decided I help her. I found out she had the same class as me. I don't want to admit it, but I was very happy about that. When we were in class, I was even happier to have her sit next to me. I started thinking about the feeling I had when I saw her. I never felt it before. It made me happy, but also nervous. I'm not sure if I like it or not yet. Wait, am I letting this get in the way of school? No, i'm not, I won't. 

***Skips to end of class***

When class was over, I noticed she got out of the classroom before me, so I rushed over to her, and found out her next class. I was sad it wasn't mine, but I didn't let it show. I wondered why I getting upset about not being around her, I mean I just met her. I showed her where her next class was, and started heading to my class. I did catch a glimpse of Bree walking in to her class. I didn't think much of it.

*** Skips to end of class again***

I rushed to be outside of her class when she got out of class. I also brought Leo and Adam with me, because they started following me. When I got there, I saw Bree dragging her over. I hope Bree doesn't scare her away. She brought her over here, and introduced her to everyone. I had wanted to do that, but oh well. Then she had a class with Adam. Another unfamiliar feeling came over me. This one I did not like. It almost brought out Spike, but I kept myself under control. 

*** Skips to lunch***

I looked over and noticed she didn't have much on her plate. I was about to worry but I remembered there wasn't much served anyway. Wait, why would I worry about someone I just met? Bree was talking, but I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to figure out why I had been acting so strange.

***Skips to home***

I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Why is this happening to me? I'm not used to not having answers. It was getting late, so Bree, Adam and I got into our capsules and went into sleep mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

I woke up the next morning with my stomach hurting like heck. I went into my bathroom to see the damage, and I swear, the bruises were almost black. I looked at my neck next, DANG that couldn't be covered with makeup. I didn't have any turtlenecks, not that I would wear them anyway (No offence to turtle neck fans, I love turtlenecks), and I didn't trust my hair to cover it. I had to wear a scarf, which would draw attention to me. Ugh. I put on a semi-think black one. That should work.

***Skips to school***

When I walked into school, I noticed Chase in the same spot as yesterday. What I didn't notice was Bree walk over to me and pull me over there. Wow, she was fast. I think she almost blew my scarf off. That would have not been good. She said "Hey Emily!". I noticed a bit of excitement cross Chase's face. I was shocked. I can't believe they still wanted to talk to me. I said "Hey." while still being shocked. Then out of no where Adam asked me "Do you like pie?". I was confused, but said "Um...yeah.". The Chase shot Adam a un-readable look, and asked me "Are you ready to go to class?". "Sure." was my reply. I needed to stop giving them short answers. Wait, why did I care? I was so busy trying to figure out why I cared when I realized I was in class. I was next to Chase again. We didn't talk, but I noticed him glancing over at me. That's weird, I mean who would want to look at me?

***Skips to lunch***

At lunch Chase was still looking at me a lot. I was starting to get a little worried as to why he was looking at me. I tried to think of a reason, but I just couldn't. I hadn't even noticed Chase had asked me a question. "What?" I said. He had a confused face, but it went away and he said "How are you?". Terrible. "Good." was all I said. Lies I thought. He seemed like he didn't believe me, but let it go. Thank God. I hope it doesn't get brought back up.

*** Skips to end of day***

When I got home, I was terrified. I didn't want to have another incident like the one yesterday. I was happy that my mom wasn't here. She must be at the bar. I didn't know when she would get home, so I went to my room, knowing if I was in here she wouldn't bother me. I remembered I had a ton of homework. I knew it would be better than being near my mom though. I sighed and got started.

***A few hours later***

I was finally finished with my homework. I wasn't sure if my mom was home. I decided to go to sleep in case she was, plus I was tired from all the thinking. 

Chase's POV

I woke up, and my first though was Emily. I quickly shook her out of my head though, I shouldn't be thinking about someone I just met when I first wake up. I finally noticed my capsule had gotten me ready. I noticed everyone else talking, but didn't really pay attention, because it would just be a repeat of yesterday, and every other day. Whoa, when did I develop this depressed attitude? That wasn't like me. Usually I was very happy. I started thinking about everything out of the ordinary I had done lately, until it was time to go to school.

***Skips to school***

I was at school, watching the doors, but I wasn't sure why. I noticed it was quiet around me and realized, Bree, Adam, and Leo were watching the doors to. Thats when I saw Emily walk in, and Bree use her super speed to bring her over here. Wait, Bree used super speed?!?! Luckily no one noticed. Emily started messing with her scarf. Wow, I never expected her to be a scarf girl. I looked up a bit and saw a huge cut mark, that the scarf was mostly hiding. I suddenly got very worried, but didn't say anything.

***Skips to class***

During class I couldn't stop thinking about that cut on Emily's neck. I kept glancing over at her wanting to ask so many questions, but part of me said not to. I'm not even sure why i'm so worried, I barely know her. This is so frustrating, I always have answers, but this time, I don't. I guess I just have to keep thinking.

***Skps to lunch***

I kept glancing at Emily, still very confused. I decided to ask her if she was okay, hoping she would get the message. She didn't. By the way her voice sounded, she was lying. I suddenly felt protective over her. And I don't know why. I mean, I just met her, and I already feel "protective" over her. I wanted to ask her so many things, and the questions were running through my head so fast I could barely keep up. That's not normal for me, being a bionic, the smart one at that, who should always be able to keep my thoughts together.

***Skips to end of day***

I got to thinking, and decided not to worry. I mean, she could have fallen or something. I couldn't help but feel like part of me knew I was lying to myself, though. I decided to just go to sleep to get my mind off of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

When I woke up, I realized I over slept. At least my stomach wasn't like yesterday. Speaking of which, I checked my stomach, and the bruises looked like normal bruises now. I checked my neck, and the cut was more of a pink color than red, wow I was healing fast. Usually things took forever to heal on me. I didn't think much of it though, because it only means I have to hide it less. I put on the same scarf, and my usual, boring clothes. When I walked downstairs my mom said to me "Looking ugly, as usual.". Even though I was used to it, things like that still hurt me. I felt a few tears in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them back in, I wasn't going to be weak, especially not in front of her. Or anybody. I can cry later.

***Skips to school***

I was walking into the school, and noticed Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were not in their usual spot. I didn't even see them. Instead I saw the football players staring at me. Thats never good. They always beat me up or something. Just as a had that thought, one of the football players dragged me to a unknown hall. I also heard the bell ring, ugh now i'm gonna be late. I snapped back to reality when the football player said "Ew, what happened to your face? Its so ugly." Okay, that REALLY hurt, because I had already been called ugly today. That's when I started to believe it. Then thought like "Your ugly every day" Started to run through my head. Thats when I heard him and the rest of the team walk laugh and walk away. I started heading to class, trying to avoid screaming some choice words at them.

***Skips to her class with Chase***

I walked into class, and noticed the teacher was late. Wow. I sat in my usual spot, next to Chase. He smiled at me and said "Your late.". His smile made me forget why I was late, and for once, I smiled a real smile back, and managed a giggle, and said "Yeah, I know.". I was happy he didn't ask why I was late. Just then. The teacher walked in and said "Settle down students." Wow I didn't even realize the other kids were talking. Me and Chase smiled at each other before paying attention to class. Man,this boy was getting to me. And ugh, I am going weak. 

***Skips to end of day*** 

I went to my room after dinner, which I had to make myself, again. I was sitting in my room thinking about my day. I only seemed to reflect on the bad parts. I thought about what happened with my mom, who was at the bar again by the way, and what happened with the football players, and before I could realize what was happening I grabbed my blade and dragged it across my wrist, multiple times, while watching the blood pour out. Then part of me regretted it, and thought "would Chase want me doing this?" But then remembered that no one truly cared, they only pretended. That's why I started crying. I wished I didn't want to do this. I wished I knew how to express my feelings. And, for.a moment, i wished somebody would love me. I thought of Chase, but I know love never lasts, that's why I got angry at that. I wasn't going to fall for him. Even if it meant avoiding him. I wasn't going to completely avoid him, I would just be a little less friendly. After that thought, I got up and looked in the mirror. I was ugly. I was fat. Thats when I stared at the toilet for a few moments, before deciding what I was gonna do. I bent over the toilet, stuck my fingers down my throat, and saw all my food come up. After, I was content with myself. Nothing to make me even fatter. After that, I was pretty worn out, so I just went to bed.

Chase's POV

***Starts at beginning of day***

I woke up, and again, my first thought was about Emily. This time I didn't scold myself for it, because I was getting used to it. I still wasn't used to these strange feelings I get when I think about her, or see her. I decided to ask Davenport about it later. I stepped out of my capsule, and we went through our morning routine.

***Skips to class***

I started getting worried, Emily was late to class, and I didn't see her in the hall. I was panicking. I hadn't even realized the teacher wasn't here. Then relief washed over me when she walked in, looking frustrated. I didn't have time to think about that because when she saw me she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Whoa. Beautiful? Where did that come from. I couldn't continue my thoughts though because the teacher started class. When did he get here?

***Skips to home***

When I got home, I did my homework fast as usual, and then remembered what I said I would ask Mr.Davenport about this morning. I noticed him walk into the lab, and since no one was else was here because they were doing homework, I decided to ask him now. 

Chase : "Hey Mr.Davenport?"

Davenport : "Yes Chase?"

Chase : "I need to talk to you something."

Davenport : "About what?"

Chase : "Well...

Davenport : "Go on."

Chase : "... I've been having these weird feelings."

Davenport : "What weird feelings?"

Chase : "I'm not quite sure what they are, but I get these butterflies in my stomach, and I get really nervous."

Davenport : "Do these feeling happen around a.... certain person?"

Chase : "Um, yes."

Davenport : "Is that certain person a girl?"

Chase : "Yes. Why does it matter?"

Davenport : "It matters because that means you have a crush."

I was speechless. I had a crush. I was trying to think of something to say when he said

Davenport : "Do you know her name?"

Chase "Yes. Her name is Emily. I don't know her last name, but i'm sure I could find out."

Davenport : *Says barely audible* "Emily..."

I wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for my bionic hearing. I was going to ask him about that when Bree walked into the lab. Thanks a lot Bree. Note the sarcasm. I was just going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Mr.Davenport's POV (Oh yeah, mixing it up)

I knew this day would come. I didn't think it would come so soon. And especially not for Chase first. It was supposed to be Adam, Bree, THEN Chase. I only need her last name, and it will be proven. This wasn't supposed to happen like this...


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV

I woke up with my throat hurting, but I ignored it. I noticed the cut on my neck was gone, and the bruises were almost gone. Okay, this is weird. Thats NOT normal human healing speed. I started getting scared, but knew I couldn't spend my time worrying, I didn't want to be late again. I heard my stomach growl, but I ignored it. I didn't want to eat anything. I sighed, and started walking to school.

***Skips to the hallway***

I walked into school, and saw Chase. He smiled and waved, I only waved back. I had to keep my distance. 

Chase : "Hey Emily!"

Emily : "Hi."

Chase : "Hey... Um, I was wondering what you last name was."

I was suspicious as to why he wanted to know. So I asked him just that.

Emily : "Why?"

Chase : "I'm just curious."

Something told me he was lying. I answered anyway though.

Emily : "Oh. Well its Patternson."

Chase : "Okay, thanks."

Thats when I heard the bell ring. It seemed louder than usual. It actually hurt my ears a little. I also noticed Chase flinched whenever the bell rung. I wanted to ask him about it, but that wouldn't be keeping my distance, now would it? No, it wouldn't. So I kept my mouth shut.

***Skips to lunch***

I didnt talk to Chase during class, but it was hard. I guess I will get used to it. I also was not looking forward to lunch. I knew I had to eat or people would give me weird looks. Not that they don't already. I got mostly veggies though, in a attempt to keep it low-cal. I also didn't talk to Chase during lunch. Actually, I didn't really talk to anyone during lunch. After lunch was over, I threw half of it away, then went to the bathroom, and repeated last night's event. I noticed my breath started to smell, and I didn't have any mints, so I guess I just won't talk the rest of the day.

***Skips to end of the day***

I was doing my homework, and it seemed easier than usual. I was almost finished and I haven't even been working for 15 minutes. Usually homework took me over three hours. Yeah, yeah I know i'm slow sometimes, get over it. After I was done, I started getting really hungry, but I didn't want to eat, so I decided to go to sleep before the hunger kept me up. 

Chase's POV

***Starts at beginning of day***

I woke up, and the first thing on my mind was finding out Emily's last name. I know that seems stalkerish, but Mr.Davenport wanted it, not me. I watched our normal morning stuff happen, then started heading to school.

***Skips to school***

I saw Emily in the hallway, and I was happy. She seemed a bit distant. Probably just because of stress. I decided to get her last name first, so I didn't have to deal with it later. Her last name was pretty. Then I noticed those butterflies in my stomach again. It went away though when the bell rung. I noticed it seemed to bother Emily to. She must have a headache. I wasn't happy with the idea of her in any pain, so I got a little upset. I honestly felt stupid at that though, because it was just a headache IF she even had one. Wow...I'm rambling to myself.

***Skips to end of day***

I finished my homework extra fast today so I could talk to Mr.Davenport again. I wanted to tell him her last name, and ask him why it was important. He was working in the lab, so I walked up to him.

Chase : "Hey Mr.Davenport."

Davenport : "Hey Chase. Did you get her last name?"

Chase : "Yes. Its Patternson.

Davenport : "Okay. Now, this may seem weird, but..."

Chase : "But what?"

Davenport : "Well, I need you to get her address for me."

Chase : "What! Why?"

Davenport : "I just need it. Please Chase, this is serious, and although I can't tell you everything, you need to trust me on this."

I was going to reply when Adam came in the lab and asked what we were talking about. Luckily Mr.Davenport had a answer. Why do people always walk in here when i'm trying to have a private conversation!?!?


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's POV

I woke up to an even worse throat ache today. I got up and looked at my stomach, and the bruises were gone. I was shocked. Thats not normal. I couldn't stop thinking about how my bruises went away so fast, along with the cut, and how my neck had no scar. I was scared. It takes A LOT to make me scared. I knew I had to go to school though, and for some weird reason, that cheered me up. I usually hated school. As I was walking to school, I was thinking of all the strange things going on in my life. Why was this happening?

***Skips to school***

I saw Chase in the hallway, looking uneasy. I suddenly felt concerned. That's not keeping my distance, I thought. I decided to ignore the feeling, and catch up with Adam, Bree and Leo. I completely avoided Chase. Turns out I missed a lot in their lives. Bree also invited me to go shopping, but I declined. I wasn't going to do things that friends do, when I know soon enough, they will forget me. Hate me. Wish they had never met me. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, and I flinched, along with Chase. I guess his habit wore off on me. Another reason to avoid him. 

***Skips to class***

During class, Chase was staring at me. I could feel his eyes on me. I got kinda creeped out after a while. I started thinking of all the reasons he could be staring at me. Is there something on my shirt? On my face? Is he considering not talking to me? Did I do something wrong? After a while I decided to stop caring. I still felt his eyes on me, though. When class was over, I decided to just skip lunch today, and study for tomorrows test. I couldn't help but notice the answers seemed easier to remember.

***Skips to after school***

When school was over, I started walking home. I felt like I was being watched. Why would someone watch me now? I have walked home for years, why start today? I figured it was just me, but still picked up my pace to get home faster. When I got home, my mom was asleep on the couch. I quietly tip-toed to my room, and pretty much went straight to sleep.

Chase's POV

I woke up, trying to think of how I was going to get Emily's address. I couldn't just ask her, that would make me seem like even more of a stalker. I looked at what my capsule had put on me, I noticed there was a lot of green. Oh well. I was kinda happy that our morning routine went by slowly, because I wanted to put off getting her address for as long as possible. 

***Skips to the hallway***

I was somewhat dreading Emily coming into school, because then I had to find out her address. It's not that I didn't want to know, just she may feel weirded out by me. I don't want that. I wanted her to trust me. Okay, that sounded stalkerish, which is what i'm trying to avoid. Then, I saw her walk through the school. I knew I couldn't find out now. I would just have to wait.

***Skips to class***

I kept looking at her at class, as if that would magically make my problem dissapear. It didn't. I still had no idea how I was going to ask her address without seeming like a creeper. I was so worried that I actually forgot to take notes. That's not like me. Buts I didn't need them anyway, this work was like kindergarden to me. I only wish getting her address was that easy. 

***Skips to lunch***

At lunch, Emily wasn't there because she was studying. Part of me was happy, part of me wasn't. I was happy, because I didn't have all that anxiety, and I wasn't because I missed her. I really need to learn to be without her.

***Skips to after school***

I decided the best way to get her address without her knowing was to follow her home. I know that seems even MORE stalker-like, but this way she doesn't find out. She started walking faster, and it was hard to keep up. Finally she started walking up a driveway, and I got the address, and started running home. Well, as close to running as a person with no athletic skills can get.

***Skips to home***

I got home, and found Mr.Davenport in the kitchen with Adam. I wanted to tell him her address fast, so I told him I needed to talk to him in the lab.

(I WILL BE USING A VERY FAKE ADDRESS!!!)

Chase : "I got her address."

Davenport : "What is it?"

He seemed eager and anxious to hear it.

Chase : "It's 12345 Mickey Mouse road."

Davenport : "Okay. Thank you."

Then he walked out in a rush. He nearly ran. I wonder what that was about.

Mr.Davenport's POV

I know its her. Now I have to find out about her life before I continue my plan. No, its not a evil one, even though it may seem like it. I called my workers at the warehouse and told them to put cameras in her house while everyone was asleep. I knew this would either end wonderfully or terribly, and honestly, nobody could be prepared for both.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV

I woke up this morning with my throat feeling the same. I still had that feeling like I was being watched. I didn't like it. I know I can't do anything about it, though. So I just forgot about it, and got ready. It was kinda strange though, if someone had seen me getting dressed...awkward. I hoped no one saw me, and I started going to school. I had a bad feeling about this day. 

***Skips to school***

I walked into school, looking for Adam, Bree and Chase. Ugh, I spend to much time with them. I still kept talking to them, because, deep down, REALLY deep down, part of me might have hoped they truly cared. I walked up to them, and Bree immediately started talking to me about her new boyfriend, Owen. I heard about that guy, he is sorta an art freak, but of course I didn't tell her that. I noticed Chase wasn't really talking much, I wondered why, but I didn't say anything.

***Skips to class***

During class, Chase stared at me again today. It began to worry me. I had no clue why anyone would want to look at me. I knew there was a reason, and I wanted to find out. But of course, I stayed quiet. I noticed that happens a lot. I don't say what I really feel. I only say what people want to hear. Then, a bunch of unknown emotions flew through me. Some being anger, sadness, confusion, and lots more. I, as always, just didn't say anything about it.

***Skips to end of day***

Nothing happened at lunch. That was my main thought as I walked home. Today had been a boring day. I guess that bad feeling about today meant nothing. I walked in to my house, noticing my mom passed out on the floor. I thought she had just gotton drunk again, as this had happened in the past. But, suddenly, I heard a heartbeat, my moms heartbeat, and then, it stopped. That's when I noticed a empty bottle in my mom's hand, and a note next to her. I didn't have time to think. I didn't care how I heard her heartbeat. The only thing I could think was that my mom killed herself. She was gone. Even though she never acted like it, she was my mom, and she is gone forever. That's when I couldn't take it. I fell to the floor crying, staring at my mother's dead body. Then suddenly, two boys and one girl ran in to the room at a speed no normal human could. I noticed the girl was dragging the boys along with her. I couldn't see who they were, because they had masks on. Who could they be?

Chase's POV

I knew Mr.Davenport had cameras in Emily's house. I overheard him with my bionic hearing. I was trying to figure out why he had cameras in her house, blocking out Adam and Bree's argument. Suddenly, Mr.Davenport came in, with a urgent mission.

Davenport : "Guys, there is a urgent mission."

Bree : "What is it?"

Davenport : "A girl's mother died, and we have to help her."

Adam : "How did she die?"

Davenport : "We're not sure. I need you to bring her here, but you can't reveal your identity, because you know this girl. I will tell you more when she is here."

Chase : "Who is it?"

Davenport : "I can't tell you, because it may affect how you all act on the mission."

I noticed lots of flaws in what he was saying, I mean, people die all the time, and we don't do anything about it. But a mission was a mission, and I had to do it. So we got in our suits, and Bree used her super speed to get us to the address. Mr.Davenport didn't tell me the address. When we got there, I saw Emily on the floor crying. I felt a pang of pain in my heart for her, but I knew I had to stay focused, this was a mission. I took in the scene, it looked like a suicide, but something didn't seem right about it. There was a pill bottle in the mother's hand, but I looked closely, there was blood on her shirt. This didn't add up. None the less, Adam picked up Emily, making jealousy flow through my veins, and Bree took us off back home.

Mr.Davenport's POV

I wasn't proud of what I had done. But it had to be done. I'm not evil, I did it for everyone's own good. Now I just need Adam, Bree, and Chase to come back with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV

I was taken and put somewhere, but I was to scared to look. I heard people talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I took a breath in and knew there was something wrong with it. I started to feel tired quickly, and soon, blackness took over.

Chase's POV

When we got back to the lab, Emily was clearly in a very unstable mental condition. I was worried about her, but Mr.Davenport started talking before I could do anything about it. 

Davenport : "Okay, she can't know about you bionics or that it was you who brought her here, so you go get into normal clothes, and I will use a memory eraser on her. I will tell you what to say when you get back.

Everyone : "Okay."

I knew something very strange was happening, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Emily's POV

I woke up, remembering my mom was dead. But I forgot everything after that. I didn't know where I was. I shot up, and looked around, I was in a living room, with Adam, Bree, Chase, and a unknown man looking at me. You can easily figure out that i'm confused. I was scared, until I saw Chase, gosh I need to stop feeling that way. I kept looking at them until the man started talking.

Davenport : Hello, Emily. My name is Mr.Davenport. I'm Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's... father. Your mother died, as you know. I'm very sorry about that. Then, some teenagers took you, and put you in a alley. They had drugged you, so you were asleep. No, they didn't do anything to you, don't worry, they just had a very sick sense of humor. Then, your friends here were walking home from the store, when they found you in the alley. They called the police, then me, and the cops said they had already known who you were, and what happened. Then asked us if we knew you, and they said yes, which was when they asked us if we wanted let you live here, since both of your parents are dead. We agreed, and, well, now were here.

That was a lot to take in. I looked at each of their faces, Bree's seemed happy yet casual, Leo seemed confused, Adam had thoughtful look on his face, and Chase seemed confused. 

Emily : "Um. Okay."

Was what I finally managed to say,

Bree : "Well, lets show you to your room!"

Wow she had a happy personality. She grabbed me by my arm, and pressed a little to hard on my few-day-old cuts. I winced a little, but she didn't notice. That's when I realized we were already halfway up the stairs, wow she was fast. She took me into a ordinary room, but it was much better than my old one. 

Bree : "We can make it look better later. Oh, and, this is the only room that doesn't have Eddy in it, along with the bathroom connected to it."

Emily : "Whats Eddy?"

Bree : "Our smart-home system. But he really isnt that smart, just annoying. Well, I should let you be alone, after all that has happened today."

Then she left. I was pretty wore out from having to hear all that, so I just went to bed.

Chase's POV

I knew something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was though. That bothered me. I heard Emily falling asleep with my bionic hearing, and just thinking about her made me smile. Gosh, I already had a crush on her, now living with her would make it obvious. Then, as if on cue, Leo popped up out of nowhere and said

Leo: "So, when are you gonna tell Emily that your in LOOOOOOOVE with her."

Chase : *blushes* "I'm not in love with her! I don't even have a crush on her."

I knew I was lying.

Leo : "Come on dude, just admit it, I mean, its obvious. Plus, you were thinking out loud."

Chase : "I was?"

Leo : "Yes. Now, I would love to keep bothering you, but I have a Pig vs Zombies marathon coming on."

And he walked away. But his words got me thinking. Do I love Emily? No, its just a crush, nothing more. With that, I went to my capsule and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

I woke up confused, not remembering where I was at. Then yesterdays memories came flooding into my head, and I knew why I was here. I started wondering what life would be like here. Well, there's only one way to find out, so I changed clothes, happy they got some stuff from my house for me, and I went downstairs. A woman said 

Tasha : "Good morning Emily! My name is Tasha, i'm Donald's, or as you know him, Mr.Davenport's wife. Its time to eat breakfast!"

I didn't like the idea of eating. I think I hadn't ate breakfast in so many days I kinda forgot it exsisted. But, I wanted them to think I was normal, so I made a bowl of cereal, and sat down with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Adam and Bree were fighting over the milk, Leo was reading a comic book, and Chase looked embarassed by his siblings. He mouthed the word "Sorry" to me, and I mouthed the words "Its ok" and added a small smile, which he returned with a small blush on his cheeks. Did he like me? No, no one could like someone as ugly as you, My mind screamed at me after that thought. After breakfast, I went to my room, then into the bathroom that was attached, bent over the toilet, and, well, you know what happens next. Then, I went downstairs with the Davenports, and started heading off to school.

***Skips to school***

I walked into school with the Davenports, and everyone looked at us as if we were aliens. Probably because I was never seen walking in them, only talking with them. Nobody noticed the staring, but Chase did look over, and I could tell he sensed how uncomfortable I was. I didn't know how though. I wasn't showing it in any way. I wanted to ask some one about all the strange happenning, but I couldn't ask the people the strange things were happening with, and I wasn't close enough to Mr.Davenport or Tasha, and I had no one else. Thats when the bell rang, I winced at the sound, and today Chase noticed. A look of panic,confusion, and more came across his face. I couldn't help but worry about him. But then I remembered it was his problems not mine, but I still seemed to share his panic with him.

***Skips to class***

I could tell Chase was deep in thought. I felt like it was about me. I'm not sure why. I tried to focus, but I just couldn't. I kept wondering about why Chase was like that earlier, and now. Then, the teacher started yelling at Chase, telling him he hadn't payed attention in days. At first, I felt sympathy for him, but then, my feeling matched the look on his face. Fearful. Then a rush of anger flew through me, and Chase started screaming at the teacher. Earning a detention. Then the bell rang, saving me from seeing what would happen next. I rushed out of the classroom, almost bumping into Bree.

Bree: "Why are you in a rush." 

Emily : "Sorry. The teacher started yelling at Chase because he wasn't paying attention, and at first he looked scared, but then he started yelling back in a strange voice."

I left out how I felt exactly like he did.

Leo: "WHAT!?!?"

Emily: "What's wrong?"

Adam: "This isn't good."

Emily: "What isn't good?"

Bree: "Sorry Emily, we have to go, see you at lunch!"

And they all ran off. Leaving me alone. Oh well, not the first time. I just walked to my class, pretending nothing happened.

***Skips to lunch***

At lunch, Chase was back to normal. Well, sorta. He seemed very on-edge. I had no idea why, and it bothered me. It also bothered me that it bothered me in the first place. Ugh, i'm starting to go on-edge by thinking that way. Why do I keep going through the same things Chase does? Its weird. I noticed everyone was silent. Even Leo. Leo is NEVER quiet. I have lived with then a day and already know that. I decided to speak up.

Emily: "So... How is everyone's day so far?

Nothing happened. Finally Adam, of all people, said something

Adam: "Mine has been good."

I nodded, and luckily then the bell rang, saving us from the silence. But, it still hurt my ears. I noticed Chase looking at me again, gosh I need to ask him about that. I quickly walked to the bathroom, and you can pretty much figure out what I did, then went to my next class.

***Skips to end of day***

When I got home, Bree wanted to paint my nails, and for some reason I agreed to let her. I picked the color black, because thats my favorite color. Chase had rushed to his- I mean, our basement to talk with Mr.Davenport. He came back upstairs with a unreadable expression. I felt like something was wrong, and, without thinking, asked him.

Emily: "Whats wrong?"

Chase: "Oh...Um...Nothing."

Wow that was weird. I knew he was lying, but I didn't push further. I also made a mental note that Chase wasn't a good liar. Then Mr.Davenport came into the living room, wanting to watch some movie, and said for us to leave so we wouldn't bother them. It didn't bother me much, because I wanted to go to my room anyway. I saw that Adam, Bree, and Chase went to the basement instead of their rooms. Maybe that was normal for them, I mean, today was only my second day living here. I realized once I got to my room I was extremely tired, so I just went to bed.

Chase's POV

I woke up, instantly remembering yesterday. Then again, how could I forget. I hoped today was a calmer day. I was happy I was going to see Emily more. I had my capsule get ready, and went upstairs, being upset that Emily wasn't there yet. I remembered that it would have been strange for her to see us coming from our 'basment' as she thinks it is, so I was greatful. I just hoped she would get down here soon. Then, as if on cue, she came down stairs. Wow, she was really pretty. I noticed she seemed a little panicked at the idea of breakfast, but I assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me. She rushed to the bathroom quickly after breakfast, she seems to do that a lot. Then we were on our way to school, wow the morning passed faster.

***Skips to the hallway***

I walked in, and I could tell Emily was uncomfortable. It was like I felt her emotions with her. I will ask Davenport about that. I made sure she was okay, but it seemed like she was lying. Then the bell rang, and my hearing had adjusted to the bell, but Emily winced. I suddenly though a million things at one. Is she bionic? No, she couldn't be. Then again I don't know her. But its impossible. Unless Davenport hid something from us. But why would he hide things from us. So she wasn't bionic. But then why would that happen? Maybe she has sensitive hearing. But that never happened before, I would have noticed. So now i'm back to square one in less than a second. Ugh.

***Skips to class***

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I wasn't really paying attention to the lesson. The teacher started yelling at me for it. At first I was scared, I mean this would SO come to haunt my supreme court nomination! But then I saw the worst words ever.

COMANDO APP ENGAGED

Spike's POV

Stupid teacher. Not realizing who he is messing with. I could rip his head off with my bare hands if I wanted to. The only reason I didn't was because Emily was there. She was the only one who I didn't want to scream at. Yeah, I have a crush on her to. Chase tries to deny it. But he can't. It's obvious we both want her to be ours. He just has to man up and ask her out already. That's when I realized everbody was gone, and Adam, Bree, and Leo had started trying to get Chase back. Ugh, fine, I will let the wimp back out.

COMANDO APP DISENGAGED

Chase's POV

Wait, comando app disengaged!?!? Oh man, Spike came out in front of Emily! I hope I didn't embarrass myself. Adam, Bree and Leo said I didn't do to much, just screamed at a teacher. I guess I could have done worse. I started heading to lunch. It was pretty silent. After, Emily went to the bathroom again. She does that a lot. I wondered what it meant. I decided not to think much of it though, and just continued with my day.

***Skips to home***

When we were home, I went straight to the lab to talk to Davenport. 

Chase: "Mr.Davenport, something very weird happened today.

Davenport: "What was it?"

Chase: "When the bell rang, Emily winced and flinched, sorta like I do when I hear the bell. Do you think she is bionic,

Davenport: "Uh... Look Chase, a lot of strange things may happen to Emily, just watch out for her okay? I know it seems confusing now, but it will make sense soon. Just pretend its like your undercover mission to make sure shes okay."

Then he walked away. I had no idea what to say. I'm not sure what he meant, but I will look out for Emily. I just wish I knew what to look for. Then Davenport wanted to spend time with Tasha, so Bree, Adam, and I went our capsules, while Emily and Leo went to their bedrooms.

Mr.Davenport's POV

I wanted to tell Chase what happened. But only time could reveal the secrets from long ago. We just had to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

I woke up, this time not confused. I was starting to get used to living here. I got up, and got ready a little more slowly, hoping I might miss breakfast. I came downstairs, seeing that they waited for me. Now I feel bad for making them wait. They all smiled at me, then continued their sibling-like argument. I wish I had siblings. I continued watching them all argue as I ate, it was pretty funny. I noticed Chase looking over at me, but I got used to it. After breakfast, I went to the bathroom, repeating yesterdays after-breakfast events, and went to school.

***Skips to school***

I walked in with the Davenports, and a few people glanced over, but no one stared. I was happy for that. I noticed Chase standing near me, in an almost protective way. I didn't seem to mind it though. He stayed that way until it was time to go to class, and even then, he seemed to linger a few feet behind me on the way there.

***Skips to class***

This time, it was me who was glancing over at Chase. I wondered why he always looked at me. Then again, now I was doing it myself. I stopped, because I didn't want to be though of as creep. They probably already think of you as a creep my mind yelled at me. Stupid mind.

***Skips to lunch***

During lunch, nothing really happened. I didn't like having to eat so often. I was eating three meals a day now, compared to my one or less. I decided as long as I 'went to the bathroom after' I would be fine. Thats exactly what I did after lunch. Then, in the hallway, I started getting really dizzy. Then everything went black.

Chase's POV

***Starts at beginning of day***

I woke up, starting things similar to yesterday. I gues everyday would have to be like that for a while. Getting up in a rush so she didn't see us coming from the lab. I noticed thinking about her gave me butterflies. I knew I liked her, but I can't really pinpoint why. Its like there is just something that draws me to her. Then she came downstairs, and instantly I seemed to be protective over her, after what Mr.Davenport said. I didn't know what to expect or when, so I wanted to make sure nothing when wrong when something happened. 

***Skips to school***

In the hall, I stood near her, making sure she didn't get to far from me. Wow I seem like a stalker. I Didn't really look over at her though, because she had started to notice, and if she is right next to me, I should notice if something is wrong. I still worried a bit though.

***Skips to class***

During class, I felt Emily's eyes on me. I felt a blush coming on, but I tried to hold it back. So this is what she feels like when I look at her. Minus the blushing part, because i'm pretty sure there is no chance she liked me. But I still had hope. Lots of it. I just needed to figure out how to put that hope to use.

***Skips to lunch***

I noticed Emily always got really nervous at the idea of eating, or food at all. I didn't like that. I wondered if there was something making her that way, but I decided it was just my imagination. Then she went to the bathroom. I know it seems stalkerish, but something made me feel like I shouldn't leave her. So I stood a few feet away from the bathroom. When she came out, at first I felt silly for standing there, because nothing happened, but then she fainted. I started freaking out. Somehow Adam, Bree, and Leo found me and called Mr.Davenport. An ambulance took Emily to the hospital. We followed behind in our car. Gosh they drive slow. Don't they realize the girl I love could be dying? Wait, The girl I love? Ugh, now isn't the time to think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase's POV

I was so worried. I had to wait in the waiting room with, Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr.Davenport, and Tasha. Mr.Davenport seemed as if he expected me to be this worried or more, Bree seemed like she was worried but not as much as I was, and Adam seemed confused. Adam is always confused. If this had been any worse I would have been crying, but I managed to keep myself together. I didn't know what was wrong. Then, the doctor came out of the room, and my eyes shot up toward him, along with everyone elses.

Doctor: "Shes awake."

Chase: "Really!?!?"

Bree: "That fast!?!?"

Davenport: "What was wrong!?!?"

Tasha: "Is she okay!?!?"

Doctor: "Whoa! Slow down with all the questions. I can't keep up.

Adam: "Your not alone on that one."

Doctor: "Let me explain what happened. When she fainted, she was malnourished. Her body couldn't handle it anymore, so it tried to conserve energy by making her unconcious. We don't think there is any problems, but if it happens again, we will look deeper into things. From now on just make sure she eats healthier things more often. So, would you like to release her?

Everyone: "YES!"

Doctor: *Laughs* "Okay, I will go get her release forms."

I was so happy she could be released. There was nothing to worry about. I just had to make sure she ate healthier things, like the doctor said. Even though its not, I feel like its my job to make sure she stays safe. When we get home I have to think about that.

Emily's POV

***Starts when she wakes up***

I woke up in a hospital. Those are the words I never wanted to have to say. I looked around and saw a doctor. He told me what was wrong with me, and said if it happened again he would have to look further into it. I'm happy he didn't find out I was purging. I have to hide it better, because the Davenport's are smart, well except for Adam, and they should catch on quickly. Speaking of them, they came rushing in, screaming happily about how I could go home. I don't know why they were so happy to have me go home, I assumed with the break from me they would want me to stay because they realized how terrible I am. Apparently not. I noticed Chase seemed a little to happy about me being able to leave. I'm tired of wondering what these things mean. Tomorrow I will ask him, but today i'm to tired. When we got home, I just went straight to sleep.

Davenport's POV

This isn't supposed to happen. She shouldn't have fainted. Bionics are supposed to keep you from fainting for normal human reasons. I don't know why hers didn't work. The only reason I have ever encountered that they didn't was if there was something else wrong that was more serious, but I don't know what it was. I just hope this doesn't mess up the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's POV

I woke up, feeling dizzy, but not ready to pass out. As I was getting ready, I decided to 'use the bathroom' after meals less, so I didn't end up in the hospital again The doctor's words kept repeating themselves in my head, If it happens again, i'm going to look further into it. Those words terrified me, because then everyone would know what I had been doing. I wouldn't let them find out. As much as I don't believe it would, it could possibly hurt them that I wouldn't tell them. I don't want to hurt them. I went downstairs and ate breakfast, instead of cereal, I had a bunch of healthy stuff, while the rest of them ate cereal. I honestly wish I had cereal. I decided it was okay to go and... Well you know, since I was at home. Then I went school.

***Skips to school***

At school, Adam, Bree, and Chase has to go somwhere, and Leo was to busy trying to ask girls that are out of his league on a date. He was failing, by the way. I was alone, so I just stood at my locker. Then, a football player came and talked to me. I had overheard him with his friends in school before, so I knew his name was Trent. 

Trent: "Hey babe."

Emily: "Uh...Hi."

Trent: "Why don't you say we go on a date to Starbucks on Friday?"

I don't know why he would want to take me on a date. But, I didn't see why I couldn't go. I had no plans Friday, and I wasn't dating anyone.

Emily: "Okay. Why not."

Trent: "Great. See you then." *Winks*

That was... Interesting. 

***Skips to home***

Adam, Bree, and Chase never came back to school today. So when I saw them at home I was confused. 

Emily: "Where were you today?"

Chase: "Uh...We were... Uh... We didn't feel good.

Emily: "All you you?"

Bree: "Yep."

Adam: "Strange isn't it." *Laughs nevously*

Emily: "You're all terrible liars."

I said that and almost walked off to my room. I heard a bit of yelling downstairs. Then Chase came up to my room. He yelled at me for calling him bad at lying. But one thing he said stuck in my head. Maybe you should purposely starve to lose weight, maybe then you won't be so ugly. That hurt. A tear rolled down my cheek, and then he kissed me. Okay he HAS to be bipolar. I realized what was happening, pushed him off of me, slapped him, and slammed the door in his face. I will admit though, I kinda liked the kiss. But not after he said that. No way. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, knowing what was about to happen. Thoughts started swirling around my head about how he was right, I was ugly. I grabbed my razor, and felt the familiar chill mixed with pain, as blood ran off my arm. I cleaned my arm off, and then realized that they don't want me here. I shouldn't live with them. I climbed out my window, and started running away.

Chase's POV

I had to be at a mission all day, so I couldn't go to school. I wonder how Emily's day was. I saw her walk in, and ask where we were. I lied, and felt really bad after. Then she said I was a bad liar and walked off. I felt really bad, she must be really mad. Then, the thought of her being upset made Spike even more upset.

COMANDO APP ENGAGED

Spike's POV

I knew he was about to break down and tell her about his bionics and the mission. So I took over. I will make it where she won't listen to him if he wanted to tell her. I knew it would be mean but I can't have her know about his bionics. After yelling at Adam and Bree, I went to her room, and told her some stuff I knew would make her mad. But it didn't make her mad. Instead she started crying. I panicked and kissed her hoping it would make her feel better, but I didn't think it would so I let Chase back. He can fix this, I hope.

COMANDO APP DISENGAGED

Chase's POV

I came back and I was kissing Emily. I didn't mind it, but I wondered why I was kissing her. Then, she seemed to realize what was happening and pushed me out of her room while slapping me. Gosh shes strong, that really hurt. Then Bree came from around the corner.

Chase: "Bree! What are you doing here?"

Bree: "I live here. And this is serious! Do you realize what Spike just did!?!?"

Chase: "Um... No."

Bree: "HE YELLED AT HER, CALLED HER FAT, TOLD HER TO STARVE HERSELF, THEN KISSED HER WHEN SHE STARTED CRYING! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!?!?"

Chase: "I have an idea, but I have to talk to Mr.Davenport about it."

I ran down to the lab as fast as I could.

Chase: "MR.DAVENPORT!?!?"

Davenport: "What!?!? Did Emily discover her bionics?"

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that.

Chase: "Emily's bionic? How come you never told us?"

Davenport: "Uh... Nevermind. Whats wrong?"

I guess i'll find out about her bionics later.

Chase: "Spike said some REALLY mean things to Emily, and I need to tell her about my bionics so she can understand what happened. Come on Mr.Davenport, I know we can trust her."

Davenport: "Yes, you can tell her. ONLY because I know your smart, and know who is trustworthy and who isn't."

Chase: "Thank you Mr.Davenport."

I ran back upstairs and barged in Emily's room, quickly worrying that I made her even more upset. I looked around and she wasn't here. I went into her bathroom but instead of her, there was a puddle of blood on the floor. Bree had seen it from around the corner and I heard her tell Mr.Davenport. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Mr.Davenport's POV

This wasn't the plan. No where near it. I guess things just have to happen differently. But this could cost us a lot more than friendship between Chase and Emily. They all are about to know their true fate.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's POV

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped, out of breath, and leaned against a tree, but eventually fell to the ground. I had no idea where I was. I was starting to regret running away. I didn't know how to get back now. Honestly, I wouldn't go back now, after all the stress I put them through doing this, they probably hate me. I suddenly felt a bunch of pain shoot through me. I had no idea why, but it hurt so bad, I screamed.

Chase's POV

I was so worried. I didn't know where Emily was, and at this point, I had admitted to myself I loved her. I had to get her back. I needed to find her. Mr.Davenport had his idea face, so I got curious, and filled with hope.

Chase: "Mr.Davenport, how are we going to get her back."

Davenport: "Well, there is one way. But it will change a lot of things. Look, Emily is bionic. She has super smarts like Chase. Her chip is linked with Chase, making them not able to go more than 100 feet away from each other, they can feel the other one's emotions, and if they really try, their thoughts. That won't fully happen until the other chip is activated, though. Adam and Bree have someone out there with a linked chip, to. They just have to find them. Emily, and the other's chips aren't activated. The more time they spend with you guys, the more your chip works to activate theirs. That was my plan. It was also to have you find each other on missions. Not in school. But things change. Look, we can find Emily, we just have to activate her chip. We have to locate her chip after. But, it will put both of them in extreme pain. Because they are further apart then they are supposed to be. Bree, you will have to go to the location of the chip, and bring her back. But, Chase has to explain what happened when she gets back. So then we leave them alone. Got it?

Wow. That was a lot to take in. But if I could find my Emily, I was all for it.

Adam: "Lets do this!"

Davenport did something on his computer.

Davenport: "Chase, expect extreme pain."

I didn't expect it to be to bad. But suddenly, I had a huge amount of pain rushed through me, and I fell to the floor.

Davenport: "BREE GO!"

Bree: "Okay!"

She speeded off. The pain went away, and I knew she was getting closer with Emily. My precious Emily. I stood up, and just in time, because right then Bree came in with Emily. I could feel her fear, since her chip had been activated, and I didn't like her being scared. I shot a look towards Mr.Davenport, and he knew what it meant. He made everyone but me and Emily leave the lab, and told no one to come in until we leave. I started slowly explaining things to her, until I felt her fear go away, replaced with curiosity, and I explained deeper into things. I told her about all of our bionics, what I knew about her bionics, and more. I started explaining how our chips were connected, and then, we kissed. Not like last time, this one was filled with passion from both of us. Then, we decided to try out being boyfriend and girlfriend. She seemed hesitant with the idea, but was happy, I could feel it, literally. Then, I asked her about why she left, and it was sort of about what Spike said. God I hate Spike. But then we ended up just talking and laughing, until Midnight, when I went into my capsule, and she went into her bed, because she didn't have a capsule.

Emily's POV

I was terrifed. I didn't know what was happening. But then Chase explained everything. He made sure to go slow, and with detail. That explains everything strange that happened. When we kissed, it was amazing. I could feel how much he cared, and I tried to show him the same. I didn't want to tell him yet, but I loved him. Now that my chip had been activated, the pull our chips had a pull to be near each other. That's where the 100 feet thing came in. The farther apart we are after that, the more pain we wil be in. That's why I had felt pain earlier. He felt it to. I really had a lot of fun talking with him. But son enough, we were both tired, and went to bed. Well, I went to bed, he went to his capsule. I remembered once I got in my room, I had made that date with Trent. I canceled, and he seemed to understand. Now everything is okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

I woke up with Chase's lips pressed against mine, instantly remembering yesterday. I gladly kissed back, until he pulled away which made me a little sad.

Chase: *Chuckles* "Good morning."

I smiled.

Emily: "Good morning to you to. What was that kiss for?"

Chase: "Why wouldn't I kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

Emily: "Aw, thats sweet."

I was blushing hard. I didn't understand how he could find me beautiful. He left so I could get ready. I took a little longer than usual, so I could try to impress him. Gosh, i'm lovestruck. I went downstairs, and, again, was forced to eat a bunch of healthy food. I didn't see the point, as I wasn't keeping it down anyway, but they can't know that, so I ate it anyway. Then, I went to the bathroom, and by now you should know what I was doing. Then, we all went outside to the car, only to find it was completely destroyed.

Davenport: "Okay, everyone grab a hold of Bree, she will use her super speed to get you to school. I will try to figure out who did this.

We all grabbed on to Bree, and she ran off with us. Gosh, going that fast was scary. I noticed when we came into school their was a new kid, and I got Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to go over there with me and help him around school. I learned his name was Marcus. He seemed nice. 

***Skips to home***

Nothing interesting happened the rest of the day. Just as I thought that, Mr.Davenport told Adam, Bree, Chase, and me to come to the lab, saying he needed to talk to us. Leo tagged along.

Davenport: "There is something I have been hiding from you. All of you. I took some of your memories when you first came here, and I need to give them back. 

He put this thing on our heads, and suddenly memories came flooding back. They were all terrible, but one was the worst of all.

It was a cold winter night, my mother was gone to the store, and I was playing Monopoly with my father. It was my tenth birthday. Then, men in all black suits broke in. I started crying and my father took me into his arms. The men threw me away from my father, and I watched as they shot him, over and over again. I started crying harder, so hard that I coudln't breathe. Then the men started carrying me away, throwing me into the back of a black car with overly tinted windows. I could tell other people had been here. I kept crying in the back. I eventually got calm enough to ask them where they were taking me. We were going to get more kids. Then they said they were taking me to Davenport Industries.I asked them why they were doing this, and they said because they worked for a man named Donald Davenport. I was to upset to ask anymore questions. Then got another girl about two years older than me, and a boy who was one year older than me. Once we got there, then carried me to a basement, that looked like a secret lab. I saw three other kids my age, two boys and one girl, sitting in a corner, crying. They must have done this to them to. They looked at me, as if knowing what was going to happen, and suddenly I was thrown onto a table, while the other kids that came here with me were being held back. Straps were put on my body to keep me held down, then I felt a knife go into my neck. I screamed while the man inserted a chip into my neck, then pressed some stuff on his computer, making the wound heal. I saw his name tag, and he was Donald Davenport, the man who ran all of this. Then, my mother was pushed into the room, screaming for them to let her go. Then, I was taken back to my house, along with the other kids who were brought with me. The kids who were already there had to stay. Then, something was put on my head, then suddenly I forgot everything that just happened. I was smart enough to realize something was going on. My mother had one on her head to. The things on our heads dissapeared, and my mother started screaming at me, asking me how I could do such a thing. I couldn't believe how upset she was. I ran to my room crying, and made my first cut ever.

I couldn't believe he would hide this from us. I felt hurt, but suddenly anger rose through me. I didn't really know this person. I knew who he claimed to be, which was nothing like him. He is a murderer. He is a kidnapper. I ran to my room, not feeling anything. I was dead inside. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe him. I went into my bathroom, annd grabbed my sharpest blade, and dragged in across my skin. I looked at it and realized I cut deep. Very deep. I had actually cut my vein in half. I started seeing black on the edges of my vision. I breathed in to scream for help, but before I could, I blacked out.

Chase's POV

I woke up pretty early, wondering what I could do with the extra time. I thought of a way to wake Emily up, and instantly put it into action. It wasn't much, but its the thought that counts. After I kissed her, she asked why I did. I said exactly what I thought. Why wouldn't I kiss her? Then I left to let her get dressed, I didn't want to seem like a pervert. I made her a healthy breakfast, still remembering the day she passed out. I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Then after breakfast she went to the bathroom again, I was going to look that up later and see what it meant. Then, we went outside, and I saw the car was smashed. I had no idea who would do this. Then Bree took us to school. Emily wanted to help out this new kid named Marcus. I didn't have a problem with it, he seemed nice. I had a feeling nothing else would happen until later today.

***Skips to home***

I was right about that. Nothing happened so far. Then Mr.Davenport wanted to talk to us in the lab. It looked like it was about something serious. More serious than anything he had told us before. He put something on my head, and suddenly I remembered my past.

I was in the car with my parents, heading back home after a long beach trip. It was the middle of the night, and I could tell I was soon to fall asleep. Then, I felt the car jerk to the side, and I knew we had just got hit. I was scared. I looked in the front of the car where my parents are, and saw them passed out, and bleeding heavily. I could tell they were going to die, I had always been smarter than my age group, making it easy to see their tragic but near future. Well, they wouldn't have a future. I started crying. I got out of what was left of the car and screamed for help, because I didn't have a phone. Then, men in all black suits came and started taking me away, seeming to not care about my parents. We got two more kids, another boy and a girl. They were both older than me, I could tell. When we got there, I was put onto a table while a knife was taken to my neck. A chip was put inside it. Then, I was put into a tall, cylinder like object made out of bullet proof glass, making it hard to break. The same thing happened with the others. Then, a man I learned to call Mr.Davenport said we were going to be different. He explained a lot, but to sum it up, I had super smarts, the other boy named Adam had super strength, and the girl named Bree had super speed. He said this would be our life now. Then, he pressed some buttons on his computer, making me forget how I got here. I looked at the others, and they forgot to. I guess we will remember later in our lives.

 

I looked at Mr.Davenport, I was hurt. He hid this from us our whole lives. I couldn't help but wonder what Adam, Bree, and Emily remembered. Who even knows what Leo is thinking right now. Then, Emily got a look of pure anger, and I was worried that her comando app might come out, but instead she just ran upstairs. I wanted to go and hold her, tell her its okay, but I knew I couldn't right now. I looked around the room, Mr.Davenport looked regretful, Adam looked like he just saw something terrible, Bree had tears in her eyes, and Leo was confused. Finally someone spoke up.

Leo: "Um, now probably isn't the time, but what just happened?"

Bree: "Mr.Davenport, how could you do that to us?"

I noticed Bree's voice was softer than before.

Mr.Davenport: "I don't know. My brother had drugged me, making me go haywire. He never liked me. He always hated me. He is still out to get me today. That is also who trashed our car. I'm truly sorry."

I knew I could forgive him, but he could never have my full trust again. Nothing will ever be the same. Suddenly, I heard bleeding with my bionic hearing, fast bleeding. I knew if I didn't get to them in time, they would die. I ran upstairs and heard it was coming from Emily's room. Please don't let anything be wrong, I can't lose another person I love. I pushed her door in, forgetting that doorknobs even exist. I saw Emily on the floor bleeding, and knew a vein was busted. I also saw a blade in her hand, and instantly knew what happened. This wasn't a one time thing. That's why there was a puddle of blood on the floor the day she ran away. I understood everything now. I felt a tear go down my cheek, and heard Adam yell for Mr.Davenport, using his bionics to ampily his voice. He knew we couldn't wait for a ambulance, so he picked her up in his arms, and Bree used her super speed to take us to the hospital. I am so worried. I can't believe I didn't see something was wrong. I just hope she can live.

Bree's POV

Mr.Davenport wanted to talk to him in the lab. I may not be as smart as Chase, but i'm smart enough to figure out its not a good thing. He put these things on our heads, and suddenly the pain from my past hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in my adoption home, after my alcoholic dad put me in here. My mom had just let him. I guess they never really cared about me. Then, one of the desk ladys told me to pack my stuff, I had been adopted. I hadn't really unpacked in the first place, so I pretty much just grabbed my bags. I wasn't sure what to expect. I went to their car, fast as always, noticing the windows were so dark I couldn't even see inside. I got into the back like the man said, and noticed a boy about a year older than me crying in the back. I could tell something bad happened. I already hated it here. Then we went and got another boy, a year younger than me. I saw how they got him, wow I was lucky I only got adopted. I felt so bad for him. Then, we were taken to a very large home, and thrown into the basement. It looked really strange. I saw the man cut open the boy's neck, and got terrified. I couldn't watch anymore. Then he did the same thing to me, putting a chip inside of me. The process was repeated with the other boy, and we were put into these round things. Then suddenly I forgot what had happened and so did the others. The man, named Mr.Davenport, explained everything. Cool, I have super speed!

I could forgive him, because he didn't do much to me. I was still hurt though. Not so much about him, but my real parents. They just gave me up. I felt like crying. Then Chase ran upstairs, and I heard Adam shout what was wrong. I took them to the hospital as fast as possible. I couldn't believe my best friend was in enough pain to do that to herself.

Adam's POV

I was thinking about talking fruit when Mr.Davenport said he needed to talk to us. I wonder what its about. When we got down there, Mr.Davenport put these cool things on my head. Then, I remembered how I got here, and I didn't think they were cool anymore.

I was in my backyard practicing sports, the only thing I was good at, acording to my parents. They hated me because I was failing all my classes, seemed to have no "social graces" and didn't have a lot of common sense. I guess I was lucky though. They could abuse me, but instead they just ignore me. Then, I dropped my basketball when a bunch of men came into my yard, and took me away. I started yelling, asking them where they were taking me. I had always had anger problems, another reason I was good at sports, to relieve stress. They told me they were taking me to Davenport Industries. Then, we got two more kids, a girl and a boy, who was a huge nerd. Then, we were taken to a HUGE house, and put in the basement. I had to watch him hurt the other kids, and I was terrified about what would happen to me. Turns out it was the same thing. Then, I was put inside something, and I forgot everything. I only knew that I had to stay here, and had super strength.

 

So all these years I was living a lie. I was going to forgive him though, I mean I grew up with him, I can't just hate him forever. But it seems like Emily has another plan. That is, until I followed Chase and saw her bleeding. Gosh, I hope she is okay.

Marcus' POV

I am Mr.Davenport's brother's son. I want revenge on him for ditching my dad. He was supposed to let him help with the bionics. He forgot one little detail when he ditched us though... He gave me bionics, and I plan to use them against him. I will make him suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chase's POV

Emily has been in the hospital for three hours. It took them one hour to fix her vein and replace the lost blood, and she has been blacked out for two hours. I'm getting really scared. Actually, i've been scared, its just getting 10x worse, if that's even possible. The doctor finally saw my mental breakdown, and said we could go see her even if she wasn't awake, but only one at a time. Luckily my family let me go first. I wil have to thank them sometime. I walked in, and I swear, my heart broke into a thosand pieces, right then and there. She was very pale, and she had a IV in both of her arms, and thick bandages covering her wrists. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I grabbed her hand. I could of sworn I felt her hand move, but I knew that was impossible, she should be passed out for a few more hours, even with bionic healing. Then, as if to prove my logic wrong, I saw her open her eyes. I thought I was hallucinating until she said something.

Emily: "Chase?"

Chase: "Your awake!?!?"

Emily: "What happened?"

I wasn't sure what to say. How do I tell her she cut her own vein open? I can't just be like Oh, your vein was in two pieces, no big deal. Yeah, so not happening.

Chase: "You...Um...You cut your wrist... and went a little to deep."

Emily: "Oh. I remember now.... Listen, Chase, i'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Its just.... it had been going on for so long, I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think I mattered.

I saw her crying. I pulled her into a tight hug, probably hurting her, and was happy when she didn't pull away. I hated that she felt that way. I knew I had to change it. 

Chase: "Emily, you matter more than anything in this world. Please never do this again. You mean the world to me. I would die if I lost you, which I got close to today. Just always remember that I love you Emily.

I just let the words softly flow out of my mouth, while still holding her in my arms. Then, something she said made my heart do one million jumping jacks.

Emily: "I love you to Chase. Thank you for saying those things to me. No one ever said anything like that to me, ever.

Then she leaned up and kissed me. I instantly kissed back. This wasn't just a ordinary kiss. This one was filled with love and passion from both of us. When she pulled away, a thought came to my mind.

Chase: "Hey, I bet the others want to see you."

Emily: "Yeah, probably."

Chase: "I will go tell them you're awake."

I left the room slowly, not wanting to leave her, and told them she was awake. I also rushed back in, along with everyone else, eager to see her. Everyone hugged her, and said funny things that made her laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh was contagious. Then, Leo realized the doctor didn't know she was awake, so he went to tell him.

Doctor: "She's awake so early? Its a miracle! She wasn't supposed to wake up for anywhere from a few hours to a few days, if she even woke up! I have to go tell the nurses!"

He left. Then Mr.Davenport spoke up.

Davenport: "What he doesn't realize is your bionic, so your chip, along with Chase's, were working to help you. I'm also assuming he touched you, which makes the chip link work even faster."

Oh. So technically I was the one who woke her up. Wow. The doctor decided he over-judged things, and let her go home, but said to make sure someone was with her at all times. All of us wanted to be with her, even Leo, but Mr.Davenport said we would each have days we spent with her, except at school. The doctor had also assigned her anti-depressants. Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice she was depressed. I got cheered up when Mr.Davenport said the rest of today was my day with her. When we got home, I went to her room with her, seeing it was already cleaned from what happened, and we just talked, until she was tired. I put my arms around her, worried that if I didn't I would somehow lose her, and we both fell asleep.

Emily's POV

I felt someone grab my hand, and suddenly I felt strong enough to open my eyes. I opened them and saw Chase. I instantly felt safe knowing he was here. We talked, and I couldn't imagine how he felt, watching all that happen to me. I put him through way to much, yet he didn't seem to care. I decided I was going to try my hardest to make sure he never goes through anything like this again. Then, he started saying some really sweet things to me, and for once, I believed them. I kissed him, and I swear, it was heaven. I know that sounds cliche, but its the only word to describe it. Actually, scratch that. There wasn't a way to describe it. Then, he got everyone else, and they seemed happy. Even Leo, who I wasn't that close with. I also made a mental note to spend more time with Leo. Then, as if on cue, Mr.Davenport said everyone, including Leo, would have to watch me on certain days. I didn't like the idea of being "watched" but I didn't say anything. Then, we went home, and I wanted to go my room, and Chase followed me, not that I minded it. We layed down in my bed next to each other, and talked for hours, until I started drifting to sleep. He put his arms around me in a protective way, making me feel safe I layed my head on his chest, and we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes, seeing Chase still asleep and his arms wrapped tightly around me, while I was laying on his chest. Today was the weekend, so I wanted to let him sleep. I slowly lifted my head up, but of course his super senses noticed it and he woke up. He smiled at me.

Chase: "Good morning, beautiful."

I giggled and blushed.

Emily: "Good morning."

Chase: "I'm assuming you want to get up, considering you almost left me here."

I could tell he was joking. Then he got up, kissing me before he left. I got dressed and went downstairs, seeing Bree was overly excited.

Bree: "Emily guess what!?!?"

Emily: "What?"

Bree: "TODAY IS MY DAY TO WATCH YOU!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to be 'watched'.

Bree: "Aren't you excited?"

Emily: "Yeah."

Then Leo spoke up.

Leo: "It doesn't seem like it."

Wow. I hadn't heard him talk in so long that I had almost forgotten what his voice was like.

Emily: "No, I am. I just don't show excitement like Bree does."

Then we all looked over at Bree who looked like she could explode with happiness. I was going to say something, when Mr.Davenport walked in, speaking before I could.

Davenport: "Hey guys. Bree, after Emily eats breakfast I need to give her a glitch test, to see if she has the same glitches as Chase, and to see how severe they are. It should only take one or two hours."

Bree: "What!?!? I was supposed to spend time with her today!

Davenport: "You will, I promise."

Emily: "Yeah, its only two hours."

With that, I ate breakfast, finally eating normal cereal. I felt the urge to go.... you know, afterward, but I used every power in my being not to. I decided to distract myself and just go straight to my glitch test. Chase wished me good luck before I went in, which I thanked him for. Then, a bunch of crazy things started happening, making me do a TON of cool things I had no idea I could do. One thing really shocked me though.

COMANDO APP ENGAGED

I felt myself moving extremely fast, and then I was on some deserted island. Okay, i'm officially FREAKING OUT!

Chase's POV

*Starts at beginning of day*

I woke up feeling something move on my chest. I opened my eyes and smiled, seeing Emily trying to slowly get up. I told her good morning then left. I started realizing that was the first time I slept laying down in a long time. The last time was before.... everything happened. No, I wasn't going to think about that. Then, I noticed Bree was super excited about something. 

Chase: "Why are you so excited?"

Bree: "Today is my day with Emily! DUH!"

Oh. I had actually forgot about that. Then, Emily came downstairs looking beautiful as ever. She was talking with Bree when Mr.Davenport said Emily had to take her glitch test today. Bree started freaking out, seeming to forget that they only take about two hours at most. Then my super smarts made me think of every possibilty of what could go wrong, they most likely one being that she probably has different glitches than us. Oh well, they can't be to bad. Then, some time went by, and then during Emily's glitch test Mr.Davenport started freaking out. 

Davenport: "Oh no.... No no no no no this really isn't good."

Adam: "What isn't good?"

Davenport: "Uh.... Nothing"

Bree: "Well obviously its something"

Davenport: "Well, she has a comando app like Chase, but right before she unlocked her hidden abilty, geo leaping, and well, she used it, and her comando app is activated so I can't find her. Unlike Chase's comando app, her's can stay activated for hours. Who knows what trouble she could get into!"

Bree: "What!?!? I was supposed to hang out with her!"

Chase: "Really!?!? THAT'S what you're worried about!?!?"

I couldn't believe my girlfriend could be anywhere in the world right now, and we couldn't find her. What if she gets hurt? What if she gets into serious trouble? Anything could happen! All we could do was wait for her comando app to disengage.

Leo: "If Chase's comando app has a name, shouldn't Emily's have one to?"

Adam: "Leo is right."

Davenport: "Alright.... Um, lets name her Britney."

Bree: "Why do you get to name her?"

Davenport: "Because I said so."

How could they be so calm? We had no idea where she was, and they just had casual conversation! Why does my life have to have so much drama?

Britney's POV

Stupid Emily. She didn't realize we're in Mexico. You'd think having super smarts would make her.... What's the word? Oh yeah, SMART! I guess I could cut her some slack though, she doesn't know how to use her navigational system yet. Then, a bunch of guys started walking my way, yelling at me, asking me how I was here. In spanish of course. I yelled some choice words at them in spanish, and could tell my agression level was rising. I starting fighting them, and one of them brought out a knife. That only made me want to fight them more. I started getting scared when these words blocked my vison, no way Emily could fight these guys!

COMANDO APP DISENGAGED

Emily's POV

What was going on? Just as I thought that, a knife was stabbed into my stomach. I passed out from blood loss. Before I did though, I could have sworn I saw Marcus.

Marcus' POV

How did she discover our secret hideout in Mexico? She must be geo leaper, like me. I decided the best way to get her out of the way, was to get rid of her.

Chase's POV

It had been three hours and her comando app was still engaged! Remind me to never upset her. Then, suddenly Mr.Davenport gave good and bad news.

Davenport: "I found her!"

Bree: "Really!?!? Where?"

Davenport: "Shes in Mexico."

Leo: "Why Mexico?"

Davenport.: "I don't know, ask Britney."

Leo: "You don't have to be so rude."

Davenport: "Uh.... There's a problem."

Adam: "What is it?"

Davenport: "Well, I don't know how to get her back, and she is hurt."

Bree: "That's two problems."

Chase: "She's hurt!?!? What's wrong? Will she be okay?"

Davenport: "Yes, I don't know, and she's bionic, she should be. First thing is we need to get her back!"

This was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily's POV

I heard voices, but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a terrible pain coming from where I was stabbed. I wasn't sure if I was alive. I felt somebody touch me, and suddenly I had the strength to open my eyes. I saw it was Chase, but I already assumed it was him. Before I had time to see anything else, I was pulled into Chase's tight grip, hearing him mutter things like "Thank God shes alive". I pulled away, making Chase pout, to try and see what was going on. I looked around the room, seeing that Adam, Bree, Chase, Mr.Davenport, and I were all tied up in a basement, similar to the lab, but different in a lot of ways. I finally decided I couldn't figure out where we were, and should just ask them.

Emily: "Where are we?"

Leo: "I don't know, but I told you all Marcus was evil!"

Bree: "Okay, we get it!"

Emily: "Wait, Marcus?"

Leo: "Yes. He has been out to get us all since day one JUST LIKE I SAID!"

Chase: "Leo! Shhh!"

Leo: "Sorry..."

Gosh I hope this is just come crazy nightmare. Emily? Is that you? Wait. Chase? How are his thought in my head? I have no idea. Lets find out.

Chase: "Uh.... Mr.Davenport?"

Davenport: "What's wrong?"

Chase: "How come Emily and I can hear each other's thoughts?"

Davenport: "Did I forget to mention that if in danger you can read each other's thoughts?"

Chase: "Yeah, you kinda did."

Davenport: "Oops."

Then Marcus walked into the room.

Marcus: "Wow. I can clearly see you haven't properly trained them. They don't even know how to fully utilize their bionics."

His voice held humor at us, just figuring out what some of our bionics use.

Davenport: "Well I could have taught them correctly if my brother hadn't stole the files that told me what all of their bionics are!

Wait, Mr.Davenport had a brother? We have bionics we don't know about? I had the same reaction just now. Chase! You scared me! I wonder if he actually heard that. I guess he did, because he grabbed my hand and looked at me with a sympathetic look. I snapped back to reality when I heard Adam talk.

Adam: "Who is your brother?"

Marcus answered for him.

Marcus: "My dad. Come on in, dad."

Then a man walked into the room. He looked scary. Don't let him intimidate you. He can't hurt you as long as i'm by your side. I looked and noticed Chase had put his forcefield around us, but only where we could see it. The man was talking, or yelling, at Mr.Davenport that he was going to get revenge. Then he walked out of the room with Marcus, laughing.

Bree: "What was that all about?"

Davenport: "I guess I have to tell you sometime. When I first created the bionics, Marcus was the only one, he had all of your bionics. He was supposed to be the ONLY bionic kid. My brother wanted to tell the world about the bionics so Marcus would look more heroic, but I said no. My brother got very upset, saying that he was running this 'show' to. I also got to thinking that what if Marcus had gotten hurt on a mission and we couldn't save him? We would have to completely recreate the bionics. I told that to my brother, and he left me, taking most of the files, and Marcus. That's why I don't know what all of the bionics are, because I didn't have the files to tell me. I made copies of the chips and put them into each of you. "

Wow. How could he not tell us sooner? I don't know. I want to know the same thing.

 

Then, as if he heard our thoughts, he answered out questions.

Davenport: "I didn't tell you because I was worried you would want to work with my brother, who wanted to use you to do his dirty work. He was going to use you to get revenge on people. I had no choice. I'm really sorry guys."

Bree: " Its okay, Mr.Davenport."

Adam: " Yeah, and we would never turn evil."

Chase: "We might want to start thinking of a way out here." 

Davenport: "Right.... Any ideas?

Bree: "Nope."

Leo: "No."

Adam: "Do you really expect me know?"

Chase: "Suprisingly, I don't have any ideas either."

Emily: "Me niether."

This is going to take a while. Yes, yes it is.

Chase's POV

I noticed Emily moving a little, but it seemed like she didn't have the strength to fully wake up. I remembered that touching her could help her get strength, so I touched her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at me, making me instantly pull her in my arms. I was so happy she was okay. She pulled away and looked around, I can tell shes confused. She asked what was going on, and before I could answer, Leo started going on about Marcus being evil. That only confused her more. Leo didn't notice and kept going on. I told Leo to be quiet. Gosh, I hope this is just some crazy nightmare. Emily? Is that you? Chase? How are you thoughts in my head? I don't know. Lets find out. I asked Mr.Davenport, and apparently we can hear each others thoughts. Thanks for the tiny grasp of the obvious. Note the sarcasm. Then Marcus and some man walked in. I could tell Emily was a bit scared by him, so I put my shield up around us. Then, when we asked Mr.Davenport who that was, he explained a bunch of stuff, including why he didn't tell us. Wow. He really hid a lot from us over the years. Then I realized we needed to get out of here. No one had any clue how to get out. This is going to take a while. Yes, yes it is.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily's POV

It felt like days has passed, even though in reality it was only hours, and we still had no idea how to get out of here. Then, a random thought crossed my mind. How did I get here?

Emily: "Mr.Davenport, do you have any idea how we got here in the first place? Maybe that can help us find a way to get out.

Davenport: "Well, we came here once we tracked you down by your chip, and i'm not completely sure how you got here. I have a idea of what might have happened though. Your comando app, named Britney by the way, must have used one of your hidden abilities.

I guess Britney is a nice name though. You really don't look like a Britney to me. Well you really don't look like a Spike? How do you like that?

Davenport: "Guys! Stop fighting with the mind talking! The last thing we need is for you to being against each other.

Chase: "I wouldn't really call it fighting."

Emily: "Wait. How did you know we were fighting?"

Davenport: "Well, when you use your bionics, you get a blue ring in your eyes. But when you fight with the mind talking, your eyes get a red ring. We need to be thinking of ways out! Not fighting!"

That's when Adam said what seemed like the smartest thing possible.

Adam: "If she used her bionics to get here, can't she use them to go back?

Davenport: "Well, it hasn't been tested, so we could end up somewhere random, like she did the first time. Plus, it was Britney who used it, making it possible that ONLY Britney can use it."

None of us had even noticed Marcus had come in.

Marcus: "Clearly all of you know NOTHING about bionics."

Chase: "As if you know anything. We probably know more about them than you. Hello? Two of the smartest people alive here!

Marcus: "Make that three."

Chase: "What?"

Marcus. "I also have super smarts."

Leo: "I thought you had super strength."

Marcus :" I do."

Adam: "I thought that was mine!"

Marcus: "It is. We share it."

Bree: " I'm just gonna guess you have super speed to."

Marcus: "Your correct."

Emily: "So, your like a bionic mix?"

Marcus: "No. I was supposed to be the only one. Before Davenport started DOUBTING ME!

Davenport: "I never doubted you. I was worried. What if you had gotten hurt, and we couldn't save you? Then we would blame ourselves forever. Plus, your dad wanted to tell the world about your bionics to make you look heroic, but that would endanger your safety, because the government could've taken you at any moment."

Derek: "I heard someone talking about me. Now, I don't think I was ever properly intruduced to you. My name is Derek. I am Marcus' father. Now, you should get used to me. I will be taking over your training. I run this show now."

Davenport: "There is no way that will happen."

Derek: "Oh really? We will see about that."

Then Derek walked out, laughing. Okay, we really need to figure a way out now. Yes, we do.

Davenport: "Wait! I have an idea! Adam, punch the wall to the right, see if you can break it down! Then Bree, you will super speed us home. The rest of you.... just sit there.

Chase: "Then he could come after us again."

Adam: "He didn't come after us, Emily teleported here."

Leo: "I thought Britney did, not Emily."

Davenport: "Guys! Focus!"

Adam punched the wall, and nothing happened. We waited. And waited. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Leo: "Well, that was a fail."

Then Marcus came in, laughing. How can they be so happy? I don't know.

Marcus: "You thought we would use normal bricks? Its bionic proof. Now, its time to train. I will train the weakest first. Emily, your up."

I was not the weakest! I'm not sure if Chase heard that in his mind, or if he was just defending me, but then he seemed to snap at Marcus.

Chase: "She is not the weakest!"

Marcus: "Yes, she is. She isn't trained, and smarts don't come in handy that often."

Chase: "Smarts isn't all we have."

Marcus: "Oh really? Then what can she do."

Chase: "More than you."

Okay, what!?!? I didn't know a thing about my bionics! What is he doing? I'm going to use my override app to control your bionics. Then, suddenly, I made a movement with my arms, and I was holding some kind of ball of power in my hands. I shot it at Marcus, but he put up a shield, blocking my power ball.

Marcus: "Using the override app doesn't count, Chase."

How did he know? I don't know. Wow, it feels really wrong saying that. Yeah, it happens. 

I suddenly started throwing those power balls at Chase, catching him off guard. I have no idea why i'm doing this!

Marcus: "He isn't the only one with a override app."

Then, Bree used her super speed to push Marcus into something, shocking him so much that his override app stopped working. Marcus grabbed some remote and pressed a button, that seemed to do nothing. Maybe its broken? No, it has to do something. Adam shot his hand grenades at Marcus, while Chase used his force field to protect us, since Adam didn't seem to know how to control where the grenades went. When Bree tried to use her bionics, they wouldn't work.

Bree: "Why aren't my bionics working!?!?"

Marcus: "This remote controls your bionics."

Bree: "Why only mine?"

Marcus: "My chip is connected with yours, meaning I can control if your bionics work."

Bree: " Mr.Davenport? Is my chip connected with his? Of all people?

Davenport: "Apparently. Now isn't the time!"

Then one of Adam's hand grenades somehow broke the wall, making Marcus very upset. 

Davenport: "Emily! Teleport us back home!"

Emily: "I don't know how!"

Davenport: "Just try!"

I closed my eyes and focused on getting back home. When I opened my eyes, we were back home. 

Emily: "I can't believe that worked!"

Davenport: "Don't get to excited. We have to train ALL of you as best as we can to prepare you. Derek and Marcus aren't done with us yet. They'll come after us. For now, get some rest, tomorrow, and everyday until they attack, will be focused solely on training."

With that, I went up to my room to sleep, scared for what was soon to come.

Chase's POV

We were still trying to figure out a way out of here. So far we have nothing. Adam had a bit of a idea, but it wasn't full-proof. Then they started talking about Britney. I just didn't think the name Britney suited her. Then she got upset. I didn't mean to offend her! Then Mr.Davenport told us to stop, apparently our eyes get a little red when we fight. If that was a fight, then most couples have war. Then Marcus came in here and started taunting Emily. I could tell it bothered her, so I used my override app to control her bionics. Sadly Marcus blocked everything we did. Then a fight seemed to start. This wasn't going to be good. Everyone seemed terrified, and they have every reason to be. We had encountered a lot of bad stuff on missions, but nothing like this. The fighting lasted for a little while, until Adam broke down the wall and Emily teleported us back home. We were going to have to train a lot. Things were about to get very stressful.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily's POV

I woke up, happy to be in my own room this time. Until I remembered everything that was happening. I looked at my alarm clock and saw what time it was, wow I slept late. Before I was even all the way down the stairs, Mr. Davenport started talkng to me.

Davenport: "Emily, today we will start training your bionics. You need to learn how to use them properly if we want any chance of surviving when Marcus and Derek attack."

Emily: "Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

Davenport: "They are at school."

Emily: "They don't have to train, because they know how to use their bionics." 

Then, we went to the lab to start my training. I noticed my stomach growling, I forgot to eat breakfast. Oh well, I guess one time won't hurt. 

Davenport: "Okay, try to use your forcefield."

Emily: "How do I do that?"

Davenport: "Just imagine the forcefield Chase used coming out of your hands."

I tried, and nothing happened.

Emily: "It isn't working. I can't do it."

Davenport: "Yes, you can. Don't doubt youself or your abilities, that will only make it harder. Now, keep trying."

I tried a second time, and it worked! For a few seconds anyway.

Davenport: "Good! We can work on how long you can hold it later. Now, try to turn it into a ball, and aim for the target on the right side of this room."

On my first try it worked, but I couldn't control the power ball once it formed, and it flew across the room, destroying one of Mr.Davenport's inventions."

Emily: "Oops. Sorry!"

Davenport: *sighs* "I guess I can rebuild it."

Suddenly I felt really drained.

Emily: "Uh, Mr.Davenport? Why do I feel like I have no energy?"

Davenport: "Oh! I forgot. Using your bionics uses lots of energy, so you need to eat power pellets to keep your energy up, until you learn how to keep it up yourself."

Emily: "Um, power WHATS!?!?"

Davenport: "Relax, Adam, Bree, and Chase lived off them until very recently, so you should be fine."

They looked like dog treats. I decided that if it would restore even some of my energy, then it was worth it. 

Emily: "It actually doesn't taste to bad."

Davenport: "I knew you could handle it. Now, Adam, Bree, and Chase should be home soon, so we can stop training until tomorrow."

Wow. I can't believe that much time had passed already. Then, as if on cue, the second I walked in the room I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase walking in the house. Chase came up and kissed me, in which Leo was disgusted by.

Leo: "Get a room!"

Me and Chase rolled our eyes, and Bree started telling me about how I had homework.

Bree: "The teachers told us to give you your work do to at home, and bring it in for you. Oh, and when you go back, tell everyone you had a bad case of the flu."

Then they all went to the lab, while I went to my room. Even though I had homework in every subject, I was finished in less than 10 minutes. Which gave me time to think. Maybe to much time to think. I started wondering why I couldn't learn how to use my bionics faster. Then I started thinking about how I was the one who telported to Marcus' hideout in the first place. If I hadn't gone there, none of this would have happened, at least not for a long time. Then I got a all to familiar feeling rush through me. I looked around for anything sharp, and found nothing. The doctors had said for them to take all sharp items away, and apparently they did. I looked to my bed side table and saw a glass cup, and got a idea. I threw it on the ground, picked up one of the pieces, and took it to my arm. Once I was done I went to my bathroom and stopped the bleeding. I didn't realize I had made that many cuts. I was walking out of my bathroom, going to get a longsleeve pair of pajamas when Chase walked into my room. I was standing where I blocked his view of the broken glass, and I quickly put my arms behind my back.

Chase: "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily: "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

My voice was shaky.

Chase: "I heard glass break with my bionic hearing."

I got more scared as he got closer. He couldn't know what I had done.

Chase: "Are you sure you're okay, your voice is a little shaky."

Emily: "I'm fine."

Chase: "Why are you hiding your arms?"

I started stuttering.

Emily: "I'm not."

I could tell by the look he gave me that he didn't buy it.

Chase: "Emily, you should know better than anyone that I won't believe that."

Then he grabbed my arms, his eyes getting bigger when he saw the cuts. I really wish I could hear his thoughts right now.

Chase: "Emily, why do you have cuts on your arm?"

I had to think fast,

Emily: "Its my old ones."

Chase: "Emily, i'm not dumb. Your old ones were already healed, and these look fresh."

I couldn't say anything. That was when he noticed the broken glass behind me.

Chase: "Look, I'm going to tell Mr.Davenport. We need to get you some help."

I sat down on my bed and waited for him to come back. I expected him to come back with everybody to send me to the hospital. Instead, he came back by himself, with items to clean the broken glass.

Emily: "Where is everyone else?"

Chase: "Nobody would listen to me! Sometimes I really hate them."

Whoa. It wasn't like Chase to say he hated anybody. I suddenly felt guilty for doing this, knowing if he found out it would upset him.

Emily: "You don't hate them, they are your family. You can't hate them"

All I got was a frustrated sigh in response. I realized he had finished cleaning and was coming to sit next to me.

Emily: "Chase.... I'm sorry."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. After a long silence, I hadn't even realized I had started sobbing. Chase pulled me into his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

Chase: "I just want to know why you do this. How can you hate yourself so much that you could harm yourself?"

I thought for a while, before pulling a answer straight from my heart.

Emily: "That's just it. We don't know. We do these things with the hope that we can figure out why we feel this way. The feeling of not knowing, not being in control, becomes so overpowering that we can't stand it. We have to find some way to release it all. We decide that its better to feel physical pain than emotional pain."

I noticed he started hugging me tighter after I said that.

Chase: "I wish I could understand."

Emily: "Honestly, I do to. I want to get better."

Chase: "I know you do. That is why my main task in life from this day forward will be helping you fight this. You're to amazing to have to feel this way."

I started blushing. Then, he said the best three words you could ever hear."

Chase: "I love you."

Emily: "I love you, to"

Then he kissed me with more passion than I could ever imagine. He tightened his grip on me, if that was even possible, and we went to sleep.

Chase's POV

*Starts at beggining of the day*

When I woke up, Mr.Davenport immediately started explaining how today was going to go. 

Davenport: "Okay, you guys will go to school as normal, except Emily won't be there. She will be here training with me all day. Then, when you get home, I will train you guys, mostly on your new abilities, but we will touch up on some of the old stuff. Got it?

We all mumbled something similar to okay and got ready for school. Today was probably going to be boring without Emily.

*Skips to the end of their training*

Davenport: "That was great. If you guys keep doing so well, we will be ready in no time."

Chase: "How is Emily doing with her training?"

Davenport: "It still needs some work, but she is doing better than I expected."

Then, I heard something that sounded like glass breaking come from Emily's room.

Chase: "What was that noise?"

Everyone said they didn't hear anything, and left. I started heading to Emily's room to see what that sound was, and I could instantly tell something was wrong. I could sense her fear through our bionic chip connection. When I saw her arms, a mixture of emotions started rushing through me. I also saw broken glass, which answered the question of how she did it. When I went to tell Mr.Davenport what happened, he wouldn't even listen! That infuriated me. How did he not see how important this was? I cleaned up the broken glass, and started thinking as to why someone would do that. When Emily started crying, I hugged her, not wanting to ever let her go. She tried to explain to me why she did this, and I didn't understand. I had never felt like that before. I tried using my bionics to understand, which only made it worse, as logic doesn't really work with emotions. It also seemed like even she didn't understand why things were this way. I knew I had to help her. I suddenly felt a emotion go through me that I had never felt, yet I could fully recongnise it. I felt love. A love stronger than any love before. I told her how much I loved her, held her tighter in my arms, and we went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily's POV

I woke up to Chase brushing some hair out of my face, and telling me goodmorning. I thought back to last night, remembering good and bad events. The good part was when we told me he loved me, he was so sweet. The bad part, when he saw what I had done.

Chase: "Well thank you for calling me sweet."

Emily: "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Chase: "We can hear each other's thoughts, remember?"

Emily: "I thought it was only a sometimes thing."

Chase: "It was. Still is, sort of. Davenport has been training me about my new bionics, and how to control them. The mind reading is part of that. I still can't completely control it, though."

Oh. He kissed me, and then told me to meet him downstairs once I got ready for the day. I assume it will be about everything that happened last night. I started heading downstairs, seeing both Chase and Davenport staring at me. That made me uncomfortable. I think Chase heard that, because after that he turned to Davenport, waiting for him to say something.

Davenport: *Sighs* "Chase told me what happened last night. We are going to take you to a doctor to get you help."

Great. I have to go to some doctor from crazy people. Its not for crazy people, they can really help you. Listen to the rest of what he has to say!

Davenport: "You will be put in the hospital for 2-7 days, depending on how long the doctor thinks you need to be in there. Then, you will go to a weekly counseling appointment. In time, you will slowly have to go less and less often, but we will think about that when the time comes."

Then, they took me to the car, and off to wherever this doctor was.

*Skips to when she is being put into hospital*

I couldn't wait to get out of this place, and I just got in! To make it worse, Chase had to leave because he had training. So I was stuck in this room, alone, with nothing to do. I guess it was a nice room though. Then a nurse walked in and told me I had to go talk to some counselor, to figure out what my 'mental illness' was. I decided to just go along with it, in hopes that it would somehow make them let me leave faster. I told the doctor everything I was feeling, and he said I had depression, and he would keep me for a few more days, and I would be put on anti-depressants. I guess that wasn't to bad. Then, when they gave me my anti-depressants they said it would make me tired, and they were right. I could barely even lay down before I was falling asleep.

Chase's POV

***Starts at the beginning of the day***

I woke up, seeing that Emily was still asleep. I knew she had to go into treatment today, so I tried to be a nice as possible while waking her up. I heard her thoughts, and she was thinking good and bad thoughts. I tried my best to lighten the mood. It seemed to work. Then I went downstairs, and while she was getting ready, I went to tell Davenport about what was going on. 

Chase: "Um, I need to tell you what happened last night."

Davenport: "Oh yeah. I remember you trying to tell me about that. What happened?"

Chase: "Well, when I heard a noise, it was glass breaking. To get to the point, I saw cuts on Emily's wrist."

Then, Emily came downstairs. We took her to the hospital, and after the nurses said she would be in for a few days, the mission alarm went off. I felt bad leaving Emily there, but Davenport said we have to go. 

***Skips to after the mission***

Once everyone was asleep, I went on Davenport's computer and downloaded every book every known to man on mental illnesses unto my chip. As I started studying the books, I noticed that I had a lot of signs of bipolar disorder. I thought it was impossible, I mean i'm a genius, I would have noticed before now. Eventually paranoia got the best of me, and I used my bionics to calculate the likeliness of me being bipolar. I got worried when he chances were 99.9%. I knew I had to ask Davenport about it tomorrow, considering its 3:00 AM. I had a hard time getting to sleep, but after a while I finally fell asleep.

Davenport's POV

We are in big trouble without Emily here. I can't train her, so if Derek attacks after she comes back, she won't know what to do. If he attacks while shes in treatment, we won't have enough power to survive. Why did this have to happen now?


	20. Chapter 20

Emily's POV

I have only been here one day and I already want to get out. I can't do anything fun here. There is no one to talk to but the nurses. Except during the ONE visiting hour a day. Luckily the doctors say I can get out in a few days. I suddenly had a dull, yet strong pain in my neck. It was not unbearable, but it was really weird. I would tell the nurses, but then they would really think i'm crazy. I guess I just have to deal with it. 

Chase's POV

I really missed Emily. Mr.Davenport said we couldn't go see her today, so I'd have to go the entire day without seeing her. I was just going to train by myself today, since no one else was going to train today. I was practicing moving heavier objects with my molecular kinesis, when I got a sudden pain in my neck. I didn't think anything of it at first, but I started thinking about where it was hurting. Wait a minute.... It was hurting exactly where my chip is! I need to go tell Davenport about this. I found him reading some book on the couch.

Chase: "Um, Mr.Davenport? Why is my neck hurting exactly where my chip is?"

This seemed to really get his attention.

Davenport: "There is a couple reasons for why that could be happening. I need to do a scan of your chip to make sure everything is normal."

Well I wasn't expecting that at all. We went down to the lab, and he started the scan. Once it was over, a look of relief came across his face.

Chase: "Was their anything wrong?"

Davenport: "Nothing serious. It just means that your chip has been too far away from Emily's chip for too long. If you don't go see her soon, your chip's bond will break again. Luckily, visiting hour is just about to start, so lets go see her."

We both got into the car, not really bothering to think about bringing the others, and drove off.

Emily's POV

I noticed the pain slowly starting to get better, but it was still there. I was starting to get really curious as to why it was hurting in the first place. Then , I felt it stop as soon as Chase walking into the room. Before I could say anything he was hugging me, and of course I hugged back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr.Davenport smile at us and then start doing something on his phone. 

Chase: "Did you have a pain in your neck before I got here?"

Emily: "Yeah.... How did you know that?"

Chase: "I had that pain to. Mr.Davenport said it was because our chips had been to far away for too long. I'm just glad I got to see you."

After that he kissed me, and we just kept talking until the hour was over.

Chase's POV

We went home, and I went to the lab to see what Adam and Bree were doing. I heard the end of Bree's sentence, and it shocked me.

Bree: "... And ever since we left Marcus' lab my neck had had this weird pain in it. I don't know why."

Could Bree's chip be connected to Marcus'? 

Chase: "You need to tell Mr.Davenport about that, Bree."

Bree: "Why should I? And when did you start eavesdropping?

Chase: "You need to tell him about it because it could be something serious. Plus, I can't help my bionic hearing!

Bree: "Whatever, I will tell him tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to sleep."

Adam and me went to sleep not long after Bree.

Marcus' POV

Derek: "Now their all asleep. Chase is dreaming about Emily, Adam is dreaming about talking fruit, and Bree is dreaming about you."

Part of me was happy she was dreaming about me. She was really beautiful. But I can't tell Derek that. They are our enemy, not our friends. Derek already knew our chips were connected though, since he is hacked into their chips, monitoring their every move. I honestly don't even want to help him, but I'm afraid of what he will do if I don't. Ugh, I hate admitting fear. I just hope that when this is all over that Bree will forgive me.


End file.
